A Thank You
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Sometimes, you need a little help.


_The air was thick and humid. The smell of after-rain left a lingering scent that smelled of leaves and wet leaves. Inuyasha and the rest of the group have been separated after a fierce battle with Naraku. While battling, the air filled with miasma and in a flash, they were all separated from each other. Inuyasha was walking through the green, wet forest. He was frustrated, lost, and a little hungry. The previous rainfall had skewed Inuyasha's nose, so not being able to smell only left him with the option of seeing by sight. _

Inuyasha strutted through the trees, eyeing every piece of land he could. His golden eyes glanced up at the sky every once in a while. He sighed softly and continued walking.

'_I have to find Kagome..she might be in trouble. Mirkou, Sango, Shippo…They all might be in trouble!' _

Suddenly he jumped up on a branch that was on a tree next to him. He started jumping from branch to branch, almost flying in the air. His ears twitched as he heard a nearby twig snap, but he brushed it off as a small animal.

A few minutes later he found himself in a field filled with yellowish-brown tall grass and yellow flowers that had a black center. It had a sweet, nectar-like smell. Inuaysha closed his eyes and indulged in the scent, inhaling deeply. His whole body relaxed, but at the wrong time. The moment he relaxed he felt a hot, stinging sensation on his back. He fell to the ground and saw a few blood droplets fall to the ground. He quickly got up and turned around to see a giant lizard demon before him. How could he have missed this? How could he drop his guard?

"Heh, snuck up on me. So you wanna dance? Then let's dance!" Inuyasha drew his sword out as it turned into a giant fang. The giant lizard eyed Inuyasha up and down, trying to predict his next move.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword. The lizard demon turned around and seemed to whack the windscar away with it's tail. Inuyasha was puzzled for a minute. The lizard opened his mouth, revealing 48 razor sharp teeth. It lashed it's tongue at Inuyasha. Fortunately, Inuyasha jumped away, landing on his left knee and right knuckles. He stood up and snarled. His sword turned into what seemed to be a bunch of diamonds.

"Alright, you wanna play rough. ADAMANT BARAGE!" Inuyasha swung his sword again, emitting hundreds of diamond shards from his sword. The giant lizard, however, curled up in a ball, causing the shards to just bounce from it's hard scales. The lizard uncurled and lashed it's tongue at Inuyasha multiple times. Inuyasha jumped from the first attack but fell down when the second attack hit him in his chest. He landed on his back and looked down at the cut on his chest. It was beginning to bleed heavily. Suddenly the lizard's tongue wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and suspended him in the air. Inuyasha struggled for breath. The lizard's eyes glowed bright red, then suddenly it fell over, releasing Inuyasha from his grip. Inuyasha looked up and saw the lizard demon had a green poison setting into it's back. Standing behind the demon was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha struggled to his feet and drew his sword.

"Sessshomaru…if you came here to kill me, you minus well turn around. I'll kick your ass straight to the underworld!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Quiet you fool..I do not wish to draw swords. I was merely following the scent of Naraku but all I found was that overgrown lizard."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood silence for a while. Inuyasha turned around and looked out at the field. Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"That human girl you travel with, the one with the short skirt, is North of this place. Your senses aren't used to picking up scents after rain-fall but mine are."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Is she alright?"

"Last I saw she was asleep. You better hurry before a demon comes after her"

Inuyasha's sword transformed back into a rusty sword as he sheathed. He glanced at Sesshomaru once more before running off. Inuyasha let out a soft whisper that couldn't be heard with the human ears. In a flash second he was gone.

Sesshomaru stood there, _almost _smiling softly as he heard the whisper in the wind.

"_Thank you."_


End file.
